warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy 2/Part 1
Prologue: Light As Air (A/N: Listen to "Light As Air" by Deas Vail while reading this. It really sets the mood for the story. Enjoy your taste of The Twoleg Prophecy 2! :D) Gustfoot padded outside and sat next to the entrance to the clans’ nursery den. She quietly groomed herself, the silence of the warm Greenleaf night calming her nervous feelings about the litter she had just delivered. Just what is it about her litter that makes me feel so… I don’t know… Nervous? She let out a heavy sigh, and Mistystar padded up to her, her sleep-deprived eyes bloodshot as she greeted Gustfoot. “Hello, Gustfoot, how is Hollyleaf doing? Are the kits healthy?” “Yes, she just gave birth to two toms.” Mistystar waved her tail in excitement. “That’s great news!” But then she hung her head, and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s a shame their father isn’t here anymore.” Gustfoot nodded. “That’s true. Hopefully he’ll return again. He only left a moon ago.” She remembered why he had left, and a shiver of fear ran down her spine. “Has a patrol gone out yet to protect the border today?” She asked Mistystar. The gray she-cat shook her head in response. “Those filthy cats better not step foot in our borders today. After what they did to the clans… what they did to Skyclan… they deserve to die.” Gustfoot looked over and saw Cherrytail sitting a few tail lengths away, chewing on a thrush. “Cherrytail… Don’t tell me you’re still…” “Mad at those mangy twolegs? Yes, I am!” She tore the head of the thrush off its body as she finished her statement, angrily tossing it away. “You can’t blame them for Skyclan’s destruction… John was doing his best to…” “Stop talking about that piece of crow-food!” She spat, flinging herself at Gustfoot. “He goes and saves Skyclan from those rogues, which we could have defeated, if Leafstar hadn’t had that stupid vision telling us to go meet that twoleg! And then he puts himself first and surrenders to Falconstar as if we didn’t matter!” She was about to strike the mild-mannered medicine cat, when Mistystar scraped her claws across her face. “Stop that! You should have more respect for your elders!” Mistystar growled. Cherrytail spat once again, padding off to the warriors den, and Gustfoot sighed. “Do you want to talk to Hollyleaf, Mistystar?” Gustfoot offered her, knowing that Hollyleaf heard every single word that had been spoken. Gustfoot added under earshot of the nursing she-cat, “She’ll need the company of a good friend.” Mistystar nodded understandingly, and padded though the moss-covered entrance. What are we coming to? Gustfoot thought, if the clans disband now out of frustration of each other, we’ll be easy pickings for Doomclan. Even though Cherrytail might not know it, she needs us as much as we need her. She saw a dim light in the distance, where the twoleg camp was situated. I need to check on Logan… His wounds still haven’t gotten any better. She silently padded towards the dim light, the light growing into a large fire as she padded into the camp, the twolegs sitting around it wordlessly. Most of them were stuck in their cat forms, the only one that was not was Drew, who was quietly tracing her brother’s name in the dirt next to Logan. “Good evening, Drew.” Gustfoot greeted her, and the sorrowful eyes of the girl met the medicine cat’s. “Hello, Gustfoot. Here to check on Logan?” She said in a quiet, sorrowful voice. “Yes. Is the comfrey I put on him still on?” “Yeah. He hasn’t moved much since this morning.” “Good, then I need to replace it. It won’t do its job well if it gets stale.” Drew nodded, and she shifted on the ground so the medicine cat could have better access. Gustfoot sighed as she saw Logan had barely moved an inch. “Logan.” She prodded him with her paw, and he stirred in his sleep, and rolled over, covering his wound with the other side of his body. Gustfoot sighed and sat down, trying to find a way to wake him up without being rude and unpleasant. “I’ve got it, Gustfoot.” Andrew perked up from his spot next to the fire and padded over to lean over Logan to whisper in his ear. “Oh no, I’ve gone out to hunt and I brought so many rabbits back, but Logan isn’t up to eat any of them!” “What’s that about rabbits?” Logan sat straight up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He then moaned in pain and irritation as he realized he had been tricked. “My job here is done. Good luck, Gustfoot.” Andrew padded off to his spot again, and settled down to stare at the bright flames. Gustfoot rolled her eyes as Logan moaned something about rabbits, and she got to work, using the stash of herbs she had stashed at the twoleg camp. After she had finished, Logan laid down again, and he shifted so he was against Drew’s leg. “Thank you, Gustfoot.” He murmured and he let out a yawn, eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep. As Gustfoot padded back to camp, she saw the number of cats gathered around the nursery den. It’s good that the clans are accepting of this litter. As long as they forget who the father is. Gustfoot sighed. Maybe it’s for the best if we just forget about the threat for a while as well. It’s not going to help stressing about those cats. Gustfoot padded into her den, and curled up in her bed. The clans won’t forget how to stay alive. We’ve been doing it just fine for as long as any cat can remember. As long as we don’t let out fears get the best of us, we’ll be just fine. A wave of sleep crashed over her, the conflicting feelings washing away like sand. Chapter One: Rewind (A/N: Yep, here's the first real chapter. If you want to, listen to Rewind by Deas Vail, because it's the main theme for the characters Whitepaw and Stripepaw, and because the chapter is named after it. All chapters will be named after song titles or lyrics this time around, and all original characters will have a main theme. Whitepaw, Stripepaw, Hollyleaf and John are the main characters of the story. Some POV's from other secondary characters(i.e. Gustfoot, Mistystar, Logan and the other Twolegs) will be included along the way during the story. Enjoy the first chapter!) A black tom silently padded across a clearing, covered by four large oaks, filled to the brim with cats. He padded over to stand beside a striped tabby, his mouth moving unintelligible words as the black tom silently listened. Before the black tom knew it, thick, red blood had splattered on his chest and paws, his claws long and deadly. The tabby was just across from him, sprawled out on the ground, choking on his own blood, the thick substance running out of his throat as he twitched and lay cold on the forest floor. Whitepaw’s eyes shot open, and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the apprentices’ den that the clans had shared for as long he could remember. He slowly sat upright, and quietly padded outside the den. The moon was at the top of the sky, the stars glittering amongst the bright beacon. He let out a silent yawn, shaking his head as it ended. Recalling his dream, his ears swiveled back to rest against the back of his head. That’s been the… fifth? Dream since Stripepaw and I were made apprentices… What in the name of Starclan do they mean?! He thought, the words echoing in his mind in the silent night. Suddenly, he heard a yawn across from him in the warriors den, and a familiar black pelt appeared out of the dark shadows. “Mother? Is that you?” Whitepaw groaned sleepily. “Yes, young one.” Hollyleaf shook herself when she realized she had a stray piece of moss in her pelt. “What are you doing up so late? It’s nearly moonhigh." Whitepaw yawned at the mention of the time of night. “I know, but I couldn’t sleep.” “Me neither.” She stretched out and began to pad out of the camp. “What are you doing, mother?” He whispered, trying not to wake another cat up. “I’ll tell you if you follow me, dear.” She vanished into the camp entrance, and Whitepaw wasted no time in following her. The forest at night was foreboding to Whitepaw, and he clung to his mother’s side while they walked through the forest, afraid of the Doomclan cats that could be stalking them, awaiting their next victim. As they reached the end of the clans’ territory, his mother sat down. As Whitepaw looked up at her, he could tell she was sad about something. “Mother? Why did you want to go here?” He asked her as he looked away, the distant lights of twolegplace in the distance. “Because, this is the place where I last saw your father, Whitepaw.” Whitepaw’s eyes widened. He had never heard anyone talk about his father before now. “He left six moons ago, when Doomclan drove the clans, or what was left of them, into these woods. He believed he had failed everyone, so he told me he was leaving. I, of course, protested, but he believed he had to give the clans a bit of time to forgive him, and he had to have time to prepare himself more.” Whitepaw had a question. “Why does no one talk of father around me, mother?” “Because, they don’t have faith in him ever coming back. But I do, because he promised me he would. And even though your father might give up more often than he should, he never breaks promises. He said he'd be back one day, and I'll sit here, waiting for him, until I cease to exist.” "If so, mother, I'll wait for him for you." His mother smiled, and licked her son on the cheek. Whitepaw stayed silent after that, and mother and son sat in the still silence of the night, the crickets’ quiet accompaniment filling the night air. Chapter Two: Follow Sound (A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's the first chapter in a series of three where John makes his whereabouts known. Don't worry, it won't be long until he's back in the clans, but until then, enjoy these little mysteries... :D ) John’s mind swam in absolute darkness, his thoughts swimming aimlessly. Poignant memories waded with his most cherished ones. Suddenly a burst of consciousness flooded his senses, and he tried to snap his eyes open. But tiredness weighed them down. He felt around for something to anchor himself to this new reality. His fingers were greeted by a soft, calming fabric that he realized was draped over him. A soft light touched his closed eyes, and he reached up to rub his eyes open, letting out an involuntary yawn. A white washed ceiling greeted his vision, the familiar tones of the light and shadow spreading across it. He shook his head in disbelief as he realized it was the all too familiar wall he had stared at for thirteen years. The fabric started to feel familiar as well, and he shot up out of bed. His eyes scanned the room, and his eyes widened in mixed feelings of nostalgia and fear. There’s the same poster of the same movie he loved. There’s the same trophy he won playing rugby when he was a kid. There’s the same picture that was taken on the day of his eighth birthday. This was the same room he lived in for the first thirteen years of his life. He was in his home, the same home that had been burned almost a year ago. John’s back hit the wall, and his chest heaved up and down in intense fear. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. No, This… this isn’t happening! Where am I? What’s going… His thoughts were cut off as the door to his room slowly opened. Light from the open door obscured his vision, and as his eyes adjusted, he let in a shocked breath. “Honey, are you alright? You’re shaking!” It was his mother. “I…I… My leg huts…” He stuttered out almost automatically. He noticed that his leg was wrapped in a cast, and wondered why he hadn’t before. “Of course it does, hon. Don’t you remember breaking it last week?” His mind was flooded with the memory instantly, the running, the misplaced step, the pain. “Yeah…” He said out of shock than out of rememberance. His mother laughed. How long have I longed to hear that sound again? It feels like forever since I’ve heard her voice… “Do you want breakfast, honey? I’ve made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!” She smiled, obviously trying to be sympathetic to his injury. John’s eyes widened at the terrible memory of that morning, but his stomach overruled his fears. “I’d love breakfast.” Tears he didn’t know were rolling down his face clouded his vision. “Are you okay?” She asked. “Yeah, it feels like it’s been forever since I’ve…” He almost said seen you, but he caught himself in time and he said, “…had those pancakes. I’m happy that’s all.” “Silly!” She smiled. “You had them a week ago! You know, on your last day of school?” He shook his head. A week ago? Then that means… I’ve gone back in time? I’m not in some twisted… purgatory? As he reluctantly got out of bed, he wondered what was really going on. Where am I? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< The male twoleg worked fervently as he cautiously stepped over the coma-laden teenager below him. Got to pay these bills, check on John of ThunderClan… He looked down at the boy briefly. Doing well. Still in his… cleansing phase... He abruptly stopped, and he crossed his legs and sat down. The man sighed, and stared at the still body of John. His bandages are almost ready to be replaced on his leg. He shook his head. Hopefully he’ll have a better understanding of himself after he wakes up from that coma I put him in. He was so troubled. What with that burden he made for himself… The man sat up straight. Can’t think of him negatively. Or he might of himself. The man went back to work, trying to keep his mind on his own life that was going on around him. Just stay calm, Joshua. You need to stay calm. Chapter Three: Don't Give Up Now (A/N: Here's the newest chapter. Warning: There's a big secret reveal at the end of these chapters. Prepare to be shocked.) John laid in his soft bed, his eyes closed in sorrow. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, letting out a muffled groan when he realized that he had moved his bad leg and now it hurt like heck. After breakfast, his mother had helped him upstairs after he had almost begged her to let him get back in bed. She might’ve thought it was because he was tired, but it was for a completely different reason. Seeing his siblings and his father after so long should have given him great peace, but it didn’t. Instead he felt like he was hurt inside, and had the urge to leave. Why do I feel so… sad? If anything I should be excited to see my family. Is it because I’m afraid? Afraid this is all an illusion? Afraid… "Afraid of their response?" He blinked. That wasn’t his voice, but it was someone else’s. He had a moment of paralyzing fear, then a moment of calmness soon after. He had a strange feeling, as if he should say something back, and he did. To what? He questioned the disembodied voice. No answer. To what? He asked again. What have I done that would make me afraid of them? "What you did to…her." John blinked at the voice’s answer. Then it dawned on him. Rachel. "You failed them. Your promise, broken because of your carelessness." John slammed his fist into his pillow. Darn you! Just… just shut the heck up! "You failed." John stuck his fingers in his ears, trying to stop the voice from speaking to him. It didn’t work. "You didn’t just fail them. You failed those who you were destined to save." John almost let out a scream of fury. Whoever you are, I hate you! I know I failed! I know I did, but… "But… what?" John’s rage stopped, his heart still pounding in his chest. But… I can try again… "Louder. I can’t hear you." I can try again. "I still can’t…" I CAN TRY AGAIN!!! "There you go, John of Thunderclan. You are ready." John’s rage subsided completely, replaced by curiosity. Ready for what? "Ready to come back home." John’s vision started to fade into black, the mist covering his senses as well, as his spirit faded from the shell, the other one finally taking its place. … John’s eyes opened, staring into his pillow. I must’ve been asleep… Hmm, that’s…weird. I feel like I’ve eaten breakfast already… John rolled over and sat on his bed. He turned on the radio and listened to it, unaware that his body had housed another part of himself. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John’s eyes finally opened, and he looked up at the ceiling, a fan rotating above him. He groaned as he realized he was on the floor, and sat up to see a man sitting across from him, sitting with his legs crossed over each other, his eyes closed in concentration. “Hello?” John spoke. “Hello, John of Thunderclan.” The man only moved his lips, never breaking his own state of concentration. John realized that the man’s voice was the one in his dream. John sat back, and decided to ask him a question. “Who are you, sir?” The man’s eyes opened, and he smiled at the questioning look that John was giving him. “I am Joshua, and I am the first twoleg of the clans.” Chapter Four: Bringing Us to Who We Are (A/N: Sorry, folks. I'm over here enjoying my EPICTASTIC vacation, while you are wondering what the heck Joshua is talking about. Or not. Don't know. I'm not sure if you're reading this. Anyway, this chapter contains a MAJOR secret reveal. Hold onto the edges of your seats, internets people, this one's confuzzling,) John let the confusing words sink in. The man returned to his previous state. “What do you mean, first twoleg of the clans? I thought…” John began to ask. “No, you were not the first chosen twoleg ever to help the clans. I was. Well, I was chosen, but... I didn't answer.” Joshua paused. He sat back up, and looked at John with his dark blue eyes. “But how… I thought…” “Listen to me. When the clans were living around the lake, I was told that I was supposed to lead them to a new territory. I at first ignored the dream that was sent to me, but when it came around again, I looked into the work that the people were doing to the territory. I decided that I was not powerful enough to stop my own kind and let it take its course.” John gaped at him. “Why did you just sit by?!” “Can I finish?” Joshua spoke over him once again. “I was against it from the start, but there was no way I could stop them. One day, my conscience told me to check out the site again, and make an effort. As I drove there, a sea of cats suddenly burst out of the bushes next to the road I was driving on. I stepped on my brakes just in time to see one cat that had stayed behind the rest of the group. It looked at me forlornly before sprinting off, and I knew I had failed, just because I couldn’t get out of my own little comfort zone.” He looked at the floor, a sad look on his face. “One day, while I was going to bed, I heard a voice calling to me. It said that you were going to fail. And they needed me to pick up the pieces.” John looked at him again, a look of disbelief written on his face. “So that’s my job. To pick up the pieces of your failure and build a better, more prepared you.” John’s countenance fell, and Joshua saw a question burning in his eyes. “I just want to know… What was that place you sent me to? Where my mother and father were alive.” Joshua sighed. “It’s a long story, and…” “I’ve got time.” John interrupted. “Okay, since you asked. That place, as much of a dream as it might have felt like, was real.” “How… what do you mean?” John choked on his words, disbelief clouding his mind. “It is a reality that was created from a mistake. Well, if you think about it, the same rules apply to this reality…” “Oh for goodness’ sake, what do you mean?” John cut him off, frustrated with Joshua’s answer. “That place is an… alternate time, if you will. Time flows there as it does here. The only difference is that an event split the flow of time, causing radically different events to take place that would have never happened.” “What you mean is… There’s a place where time… just splits into two?” “Yes.” “So there’s another me in that time? And he lives what could have happened if my house had never exploded, and where my parents never… died?” “It’s confusing when you put it that way but… yes.” “How did this happen?” John got up and was pacing the floor as Joshua spoke once again. “I’ll tell you if you just…listen.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< A blue-gray she-cat sat at a star filled pool, the surface reflecting her soft features as others behind her murmured anxiously. “Is it true that the third will die?” “It can’t be! She was destined! She was chosen!” “Hush.” A tom padded out amongst the group of Starclan cats and made his was over to the she-cat sitting at the water’s edge. “Bluestar, is what you read in the pool correct?” He asked. “Yes, Oakheart. And I fear it is too late to warn them of her death.” “It isn’t too late to change it, though.” Bluestar looked at him in horror. “No, you don’t mean…” “I do. I remember when we did it for Firestar, and look at the result.” “But there are always unforeseen mistakes that could happen while we perform it.” She looked at him with fiercely determined eyes. “But we cannot risk the third’s death.” Bluestar scowled, and looked at the ground in defeat. “Starclan! Hear my voice!” Oakheart yowled to the mass of starry cats. “As you may know, one of the three is destined to die.” Caterwauls and yowls of shock and concern rang out amongst the group, but Oakheart hissed at them for silence and continued. “But we can prevent it from happening.” Mixed sounds of agreement and disapproval filled the clearing again. “We must! It’s for the good of the clans!” Oakheart shouted over them. “The clans fight beneath us as we speak! What good will it do? No medicine cat will ever catch the message!” One cat yowled amongst the others. “Then we must make one large enough for every cat to see!” Oakheart yelled. That could also be taken a whole different way down there… Bluestar thought. “Every cat, gather around the Pool of Stars.” Oakheart summoned. The starry spirits of the cats slowly formed into a circle, the oldest spirits stayed back while the younger ones stepped closer, with the exception of Oakheart. The sleek, reddish brown tom stepped forward and placed his paw above the surface of the pool, and started yowling and growling unintelligible words. The pool shimmered, the surface as still as earth. If one could glance into the pool, they could almost see time itself rearranging. As if bidden by an unspoken word, as if planned purposely, a small leaf from a nearby tree wavered, and snapped off soundlessly, the wind drawing it to the still water of the glimmering pool. As the wind left its job of helping the leaf, the leaf started falling directly onto the pool’s unbroken surface. It touched down, and when the still surface was broken, the image of time shattered into two. “No!” Oakheart yowled. The frightened yowls of the other Starclan cats rang though the air as they saw a moon cover the sun on the surface of the pool, the yowls of the earthbound clan cats muffled by the water. Chapter Five: I Won't Pretend... Anymore (A/N Apologies for the late chapter. I've been busy doing summer stuff, if you can call that busy. ;D I saw Super 8, and let me tell you, it is the best movie I have ever seen. EVER. NO CONTEST. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. For all you John/Holly shippers, keep your heads on. I promise everything will be fine soon. I suggest listening to Patient by House of Heroes during this chapter, it really sets the mood for Hollyleaf and John's relationship during the rest of the series.) The quiet sounds of the forest filled the fresh, crisp air as Whitepaw slowly stalked a thrush. The young tom licked his lips in anticipation as he was about to pounce. All of a sudden, a flash of ginger caught his attention before realizing he had alerted the thrush he had been stalking, and it had flown away and cried out a signal that any prey near him would have heard, and most were likely already safe in their burrows or nests. He stomped his paw against the hard ground, and let out a hiss of frustration. Whoever that was who had distracted him was going to have a piece of his mind! Or, depending on who it is, a set of claws in the face. He followed the surprisingly faint scent trail, and he was surprised to see that it ended by a small river. Frustrated beyond end, he shifted around to return to camp, when a rustle of bushes alerted him to the presence of another. He quickly swiveled around to find a lithe ginger tom looking at him with blueish-green eyes, the orbs filled with an unholy fear. The tom slowly shifted color, and before he knew it, Whitepaw was staring at a brown and black tom with piercing dark blue eyes. The strange tom turned around before Whitepaw could say anything, and the apprentice found himself glaring menacingly at the clearing ahead of him. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Whitepaw returned to camp, a small mouse fit for one cat dangling from his mouth. “Hello, dear. How was the prey running today?” His mother padded towards him, her eyes gleaming with pride. “Alright, I guess. I didn’t catch much. I almost caught a thrush, but it got away. Uh, mother…” “Yes? What is it?” She asked. “I have another question about father… Can we go to the border?” His mother nodded understandingly. Before they left however, Whitepaw’s brother, Stripepaw, padded outside the apprentices’ den, and glared with his lip curled in fury at Whitepaw, before shaking his head and glancing inwardly at himself in confusion. “Mother? Where are you and Whitepaw going?” The name Whitepaw was just barely laced with a sight fury. “We are going to the clans’ border, dear. Care to join us?” She asked, and Stripepaw shook his head. “I’m fine. Whitepaw, I’d like to talk to you about something when you come back.” Whitepaw nodded at his brother. “Okay, Stripepaw. I’ll see you later.” For some odd reason, as soon as Stripepaw turned his back on them, he arched his back, as if livid about some unknown thing. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Mother and son sat at their usual spot, the silence deafening to Whitepaw’s ears. Slowly he began to speak. “Mother, I had this strange vision today while hunting.” Hollyleaf looked at him in surprise, but let her son continue. “I saw this strange cat in a ginger pelt. He looked at me like I was some sort of omen, and then he slowly disappeared into this other tom I didn’t know. Then he turned away, and before I knew it, he was gone.” His mother looked down at the ground with the same look of fear that the ginger tom had, but then shook her head and asked her son a question, her eyes closed in disbelief. “What did the second tom look like?” Hollyleaf breathed out each word carefully, her body shaking. “He…he had a brown and black pelt, and he had these really sharp dark blue eyes, almost like he was staring into my soul.” His mother took a step back. … How could he know about his father? He hasn’t even seen him! Is he…? Hollyleaf sadly wondered, hopeless and sorrowful emotions swirling in her eyes. “Mother? Are you okay?” Hollyleaf realized she was quavering, and she took in a deep breath, calming down. “Son, that was your… father.” She heard Whitepaw take in a shocked breath. “But… How could I have seen him, if I’ve never… seen him?” Hollyleaf looked back at her son, her eyes gleaming with emotion. “Starclan works in mysterious ways. I’ve realized, after being so obsessed with one thing or another, that Starclan never has to plan along set paths. Instead, they can do much more in other ways. They could break something we see as important, and completely destroy it, and still keep things together. I see that now… I have no more reason to wait here anymore.” She started to walk away, sorrow fresh in her eyes. “What do you mean mother?” She stopped in her tracks, and looked down it the forest floor. “It means I have nothing to wait for anymore, and nothing to protect. Your father’s dead, Whitepaw.” She padded away, leaving a black kit staring after his mother, a grim look on his face. Chapter Six: You Can Say Anything Whitepaw silently padded into camp, the weight of the conversation between him and his mother still bearing a heavy grasp on his small, now broken heart. “Hey, Whitepaw, your mother was awfully sad when I shared the news of the day with her. Is something wrong?” Whitepaw looked up and saw his mother’s friend, Mistystar, gazing at him with a curious look. “She’s not feeling well.” Whitepaw mumbled, and started to pad away. Mistystar stared at Whitepaw in shock. “Should I notify Gustfoot?” “That’s not the kind of ‘not feeling well’ I’m talking about. She’s… depressed.” Mistystar nodded. “You mean she’s more in need of good company than of comfrey?” “Exactly.” Whitepaw told her. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Tigerstar paced his den, his mind cluttered with plots, ideas, and a frightened mewl now and then. “Scourge… I finally have the chance. What you did to me was inexcusable. You killed me in front of everyone. And now… I can’t kill you like you deserve to be killed.” A swish of branches broke him out of his thoughts and words. “Brother, you wanted to talk to me?” NO! Not now! I… GAH! … Urgh… my head… Stripepaw shook the sharp, painful feeling from his head. “Yes, come in, Whitepaw!” His brother padded in, his piercing ice blue eyes greeting his brother warmly. “What did you want me for, brother?” Stripepaw had to gather his thoughts before he spoke, but it wasn’t long until he could talk. “Whitepaw, I want to know something. I’ve been having these weird dreams lately. I just want to know if you have been having the same.” Whitepaw looked at his brother as if he was the answer to his problems. “Yeah, I’ve been dreaming of a small pitch black tom that looks like me, white paw and all, but they’re more of nightmares than dreams. Usually, the tom kills someone at the end of the dream.” Whitepaw looked almost terrified. Stripepaw nodded, understanding his brother’s fear. He ran his tail down his brother’s back in comfort. “Well, mine are similar. But it’s usually a tabby instead of a black tom. But here’s the weird part…” Whitepaw’s hair stood on end as he heard his brother continue. “The black tom is always in my dreams. The tabby is running and running from something. I can never see what it is at first, but then I see the black tom’s icy blue eyes rapidly approaching through the darkness, and then they disappear, only to be followed a second later by the tabby, and just before I wake up, I hear a muffled scream, as if the tabby was choking on something… like blood.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Mistystar padded through the dense forest separating Doomclan from the Remnant. She scented, as she ducked under a low-hanging branch, that Hollyleaf was headed to the Thunderclan camp. Starclan, Hollyleaf, don’t tell me… You can’t be serious… She padded even faster, knowing where Hollyleaf was instantly. When she stepped into the old Thunderclan border, she slowed her pursuit, and quietly crept out into the open. The sound of crickets was in the fresh evening air. Another quiet sound caught the attention of Mistystar’s ears. The sound of a grieving she-cat. She followed the sound past the old warrior’s den, and behind it was the entrance to the den Hollyleaf and John had shared. She peaked her head in, and found the black she-cat, her paws pressed over her muzzle and eyes. The former Riverclan leader padded over to her depressed friend and laid down, pressing her tail to Hollyleaf’s back. “Hollyleaf? Are you okay?” Mistystar asked. Hollyleaf looked at her friend, the grief fresh in her green eyes. “Mistystar…” Hollyleaf said in a sickeningly sad tone of voice. The she-cat broke down, and sobbed in a voice that would break the coldest heart. As her friend loudly sobbed, Mistystar just nodded her head, and she quietly sympathized with Hollyleaf’s open, painful cries of pure grief. Chapter Seven: So Worry Not The quiet chirping of crickets filled the air as John meditated in the open air of the forest. Legs crossed, eyes closed, he concentrated on loosening his muscles. He and Joshua had been sparring, and afterwards, Joshua told him he could tell he was tense, and he told John to go out and relax for an hour. But John had resisted, insisting that they spar for at least one more hour. Joshua firmly responded by telling him to relax again – this time for the rest of the day. John wasn’t really happy, but he didn’t want to pick a fight with the older man, and he made his way to the forest out by Joshua’s home. The silence was deafening him slowly, and before long, he was out, stretched on his back, forced to talk to no one but himself. “Why doesn’t he understand, I need to get training! If I lose my focus… It’ll be even harder than it is now.” He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed. “There’s nothing that I can do. If I stress myself even more, I might not be able to get back on my feet at all.” The silence again filled his thoughts, until a familiar face showed up inside his thoughts. The black fur, the green eyes, her soft purr… He missed them all. “Hollyleaf, did I make a promise I couldn’t keep?” He softly rebuked himself, eyes closing in shame as he summoned the power of the talisman for the transformation from twoleg to cat. He felt he claws push though his fingers, and the soft pads of his paws grow across his hands like fungus. A muzzle appeared in his field of vision, and the transformation was complete. And transformation inside his heart completed too. Chapter Eight: Everything’s Alright John ran to Joshua’s house as soon as the sun had started to set, the heavy thoughts of the broken promises and shattered hopes on his mind. He quietly opened the backdoor, and he smelled a savory, delicious something cooking in the kitchen. “I thought you would be here around this time. I’ve made Salisbury Steak. Would you care for some?” Joshua spoke, and John closed the door behind him, the grumbling of his stomach letting Joshua know his answer. “Ha, I thought you would be hungry.” Joshua laughed. “Come over here and take a load off.” John looked up at him and flashed him a fake smile, but immediately after, he looked down, his face vacant of any joy. “You got something on your mind?” Joshua asked. A lone tear dropped from the young face, and again, that was Joshua’s answer. John slowly walked over to sit at the table, the smell of the steak beckoning him to eat. But his mouth had other things to do. “Joshua, I’ve been thinking… I had this mate back in the clans.” Joshua nodded, as if he knew, and John continued. “And after the battle, I promised I would return soon… But it’s been eight moons. I don’t think I ever will return at this rate.” Joshua looked at him and sighed. “Look, John, there are some things that we should hold onto forever. But there are some things we have to let go. Like your promise.” John started to protest, but Joshua stopped him. “If this gets in the way of you realizing your destiny, it’s a potential problem.” John nodded in understanding. “John, why don’t you sleep in the forest tonight? I can see you’re longing for Thunderclan.” John nodded in agreement, and he swiftly finished his meal, and bid Joshua goodbye for the night. As John was about to leave, however, Joshua said one last thing. “Don’t worry, John. I promise, you’ll see your kits before they become warriors. Everything will be alright.” John nodded and shut the door behind him, the door slowly clicking shut behind him. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John sat next to a small stream, the soft drizzling calming him down. He stared at the stars above him. They were just visible amongst the branches that covered the sky. Be patient with me I'm planting the seed And soon, I will be in bloom, my Love I hope Hollyleaf can see these beautiful stars right now… They’d be the only things connecting us right now. He thought as a single tear rolled down his face. … Hollyleaf sobbed into her friend’s neck. She slowly calmed down, and she started to get up. “Hollyleaf… What are you doing?” Mistystar whispered. So be patient with love It's always enough The ghost and the dove I'll give my love “I want to say goodbye to John. Would you mind coming with me?” Hollyleaf sighed. “I’d be honored.” Hollyleaf and Mistystar padded outside the den, and looked up at the gleaming stars littering the sky. Hollyleaf took a deep, shaky breath, and started talking to the stars as if John was among the numbers. “John… I’m so sorry. I wish I could be with you again…” … John looked up at the sky, as if called by some unknown voice. He started to speak. “Hollyleaf… If you’re there… or somewhere looking at these same stars, I want you to know something…” And I see you And I know the truth No, no, and I still want you … Hollyleaf paused, as if someone was speaking to her, but she continued. “…but no matter how long it takes me to find you again…” … “…no matter how long it takes me to get back to you, no matter how difficult…” … “…I will always love you, and I hope you know that.” … “…I will always hold you in my heart, and I will always love you.” The two went their own ways, and deep in their hearts, they somehow knew that they had been staring at the same stars, together. And I am blind in the darkness of the night But I'll see when the darkness meets the light And I'm drawn to what, what is right in my heart Be patient with me Oh, my Love Chapter Nine: Start a War John padded though the green forest, his paws light and careful, the scent of a mouse drifting over his nose. A bird chirped above his head, just awakening to the new day. John had woken up a little while ago, and almost immediately his stomach growled, so he had decided to hunt for something instead of taking advantage of Joshua; besides, he had grown to like the taste of fresh-kill. John’s paws shifted over the ground, softly approaching the mouse. He caught his breath as the mouse he was stalking lifted its head in alarm, then a few seconds later, resumed looking for food on the forest floor. John let out a soft sigh, and pounced on the mouse, catching it unawares, and before it could do anything else, he snapped its neck in one quick, clean motion. Shortly after, he ate it greedily, wiping the blood off his muzzle afterwards. He sat down, and pricked his ears up to listen for any rustling, and instead, he heard something he didn’t expect to. The soft, pitiful cries of a kit. John gasped. Was there a group of cats out here in the woods? If so, why was the kit crying? He listened a little more, just to confirm the sound he thought he heard was actually there. Should I do something? He thought. The kit’s cries got more intense. That’s it. I’m not going to leave a kit helpless. John slowly followed the sound, the cries getting louder and more drawn out has he got closer. John flinched at the sound of a bird’s cry, but didn’t see anything, and kept going. He finally reached the source of the sad noise, and he gasped in shock as he saw a kit crouched over in sadness. The kit looked familiar as John looked closer, but at the same time, his memories told him that this kit had never crossed his path before. There was something there in the air between him and that kit that both stung of hatred and soothed like pity. A cage suddenly engulfed the kit, and as soon as it was there, it was gone, and soon after, John blinked and saw that he and the kit were inside a pure white reality, as if they were the only things in existence. The white blinded him, and as soon as the white appeared, black took its place, and all of the sudden, the kit looked fully grown. John shivered as a mix of memories that were his and not his flooded into his mind. Blind rage, pure fear, and softening pity filled his heart as the memories played. The fully grown, now fully familiar tom lunged at him, and John screeched as he felt the claws rip though his flank. John shot up into the air, and blinked his eyes open. He was standing in the clearing where the cage was, only it was gone now. John flinched as he felt the warm, sticky blood drizzle down his flank where the mysterious tom had slashed him, confirming the vision was as real as could be. John shivered in fear as he realized who the tom was. But before he could dwell on it any longer, he ran to Joshua’s, the injury stinging his side as his muscles tried to move. John wasn’t waiting any longer. He needed to return to the clans. They were in grave danger. END PART ONE OF THE TWOLEG PROPHECY 2 To Be Continued... Category:WarriorcatZ1324's Fan Fictions